


Don't burn out

by mockavis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I should be preparing a presentation smh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockavis/pseuds/mockavis
Summary: A tumblr prompt:“I just know you’ll make it out of here. One day I’ll be stumbling into the library and see your name printed on the cover of a new addition and I’ll break down in tears looking like a little bitch. I will have been lucky to have known you.”





	Don't burn out

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in my tag, I should be doing other things. I have an exposition tomorrow and know nothing, great. Anyway, this is for Celina and her anon asking for neymessi (we're desperate too).  
> I tried my best with little time, I hope you like it :)

Leo woke up to an empty bed and the usual fear of being late to class. However, as he looked at the windows of the room, he realised it was still dark and the clock in his nightstand confirmed it–it said 3:45 am.

He groggily got up from bed and went to the door, rubbing his face and keeping a hand on the wall to not fall asleep right there on the floor. Outside of his room, he could see the light from the small living room of the apartment coming into the hallway so he followed it, already knowing what he was gonna find.

He saw his boyfriend there, sitting in front of books and papers everywhere on the table, his back to Leo. Neymar was looking down and since Leo hadn’t made any noise coming in, he probably didn't notice him either. 

Neymar had been studying so hard since they both started university. High school was nothing compared to how he was now and living together had made it easier for Leo to make sure he wasn't going to extremes–although sometimes he couldn't stop him from studying all night. 

Neymar dreamed of being a scientist, a good one. He wanted to investigate, find new stuff, help humanity a little bit. He was so smart, very organised and perseverant. It inspired Leo to work hard, even though his grades weren't as good as his boyfriend's. He was a decent student, not the very best but he was good. He was more into sports and enjoying his youth. He didn’t want to be famous or do something useful for society, he just wanted to be happy. 

Just as he was turning to the kitchen to make coffee for Neymar, he heard a sob. It had been barely louder than a gasp so he thought he had imagined it until he heard it again. And again and again. Suddenly he saw Neymar’s back shaking, trying to get as much air as possible inside his lean body. Leo didn’t wait anymore and was by his side in seconds, making him jump when his hand settled on Neymar’s shoulder.

“Hey hey, baby, what’s wrong?” Neymar turned around, wiping his face quickly as he saw his boyfriend.

“What are you doing up? Oh my God, did I wake you? Fuck–”

Leo kneeled on the floor to be the same height as him. “You didn’t, Ney.” 

“Go back to sleep, you need to be well rested for your match tomorrow.”

Leo huffed, grabbing Neymar's chin smoothly. “Look who’s talking, you have classes all day tomorrow too.”

Neymar tried to not see into Leo's eyes. “But we need you at your best, tomorrow’s match is important.” 

“You’re way more important and don’t try to change the subject. C’mon, why are you crying, mi amor?”

“I just, I…” Neymar kept his gaze down, holding back a desperate whine.

Leo caressed his cheek for a moment before standing up. “It’s fine, I'm gonna make you some tea, ok?”

“Coffee better.”

“No, you’re going to sleep after we talk. You’re wrong if you think I'm not cuddling you after seeing you like this.”

Leo made his way to the kitchen as he had been before, leaving Neymar with a slight smile on his face. Ten minutes passed and he came back with two steaming mugs, handing Neymar one carefully when he reach the table. Leo pulled a chair closer to Neymar and sat there. They drank in silence, Leo looking at Neymar and him at the floor.

“What is making you this upset?”

“I'm not, it’s just stress, I-I don’t know.” 

Leo left his mug on the table to fully focus on him. “Do you think it's too much work for you? Five courses?”

“No, it isn’t.” Neymar looked up at Leo frowning a bit. “Everyone takes five subjects, even more. I can do it too.”

“Everyone is different, Ney.”

Neymar sighed, looking down again. “I know. I can take it too. I think. I don’t–I don’t know anything anymore.” 

Tears started streaming down his face once more and Leo set his mug on the table too to hug him. He kissed his head, rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as Neymar cried uncontrollably. It broke him to see him like this but Leo knew he had to let it all out.

“I’m so stupid.” Neymar’s choked voice was more like a whisper but audible enough for Leo to hear it. He changed his position to be able to see Neymar and firmly grabbed his face, being careful to not put any uncomfortable pressure.

“Why are you saying that?” Neymar had his eyes closed and he shook his head weakly. “Ney, I need you to tell me so I can help you.”

“You’re only gonna tell me nice things because you’re my boyfriend. You have to.”

Leo shook his head as he said, “you know I don’t lie to you.”

Neymar didn’t say anything for another five minutes, only sobbed, until finally he started to calm down and mumbled, “it’s just that, I was too stupid to think I would make my dreams come true.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can't even handle all my courses together. I study all day, all night, just to get a fucking B+ in that exam. Why? I'm putting everything I have on this, I'm giving my best, I swear!” Neymar's eyes filled with tears again and he rubbed his eyes out of frustration, causing Leo to let his face go. “I just want to be good enough, Leo.”

“You are. Neymar, listen to me. You said it yourself: you're giving your best, that's so much more than enough. Right now, you're the one with the highest grades on your classes, you're doing so good! I know you want to be better but you have to take care of yourself first–no, listen to me. You're not getting the amount of sleep you need, Ney.”

“I don't have time,” retorted weakly Neymar.

“You can make time. There's always time for sleep, especially if you've been studying since the first day of the semester.”

Neymar moved his gaze to Leo's shirt as he mumbled, “I guess.”

Leo's arms came around him to held his body close. “I'm sure your dreams are gonna come true, you won't stop until they do. You're so strong and dedicated, you deserve good things to come your way, amor.”

Neymar let out a whine, muffled by Leo's chest. “Oh God, shut up. I'm the one supposed to fawn all over your talent and skills.”

Leo chuckled, hugging him tighter and pressing soft kisses to his neck. He pulled back again to look at him, hoping he was showing in his eyes all the love he felt for the boy in front of him. “I just know you’ll make it out of here. One day I’ll be stumbling into the library and see your name printed on the cover of a new addition and I’ll break down in tears looking like a little bitch.” Neymar let out a surprised laugh at that and Leo finished with a smile on his face. “I will have been lucky to have known you.”

As soon as he stopped talking, he felt a slap on the side of his head that made him say _Ouch!_ and moved his arms to grab his head.

“You idiot.” Neymar was still laughing. “What the fuck are you talking about? You're gonna be by my side, you better be!”

“If you let me, yeah.” Leo said vaguely, a smirk on his face.

 _“If you let me,”_ mimicked Neymar, “you're the one who might get tired of me and my existential crises.”

Leo answered as he stood up. “Never, amor, never. Now c'mon, let's go to bed, ok? You need to rest.” 

Neymar did the same and extended his arms in front of him. “Carry me please?”

“Whatever you want.” Without any hesitation, Leo grabbed Neymar's waist and held him up to put his body on his shoulder, already walking to their room.

“Leo, oh my God! Not like this! I didn't mean like this!”


End file.
